Backlight used to illuminate a display panel comprising light valves (e.g., LCD pixels or sub-pixels) often suffer from light field non-uniformity and color shift. As a result, the display panel may render images that contain undesired color tints in certain regions of the images. While such visual artifacts are present in a wide variety of displays, actual patterns of non-uniformity and color shift are dependent on different backlight designs and components used in the displays.
For example, a backlight comprising quantum dot sheets to generate light of different primary colors may not be able to generate light with the same uniform proportions of the primary colors across all regions of a display panel. A direct-lit display may show non-uniformity and color shift relatively prominently towards the edges of a display panel. A side-lit display may show a gradient pattern of non-uniformity and color shift along a spatial direction of a display panel.
Thus, engineering and manufacturing a display system with wide color gamut and high luminance has been recognized as a costly endeavor by many display manufactures, because of a high number of relatively expensive optical, audio, electronic and mechanical components involved and the complexity in integrating all of them into a single system.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.